The present invention relates generally to satellite-based communication systems, and more particularly, to improved dynamic resource management systems.
The concept of using dynamic assignment/multiple access (DAMA) communication protocols on networks of limited bandwidth is general well-known. This is evident from numerous papers concerning this subject that are available on the Internet. All currently known dynamic assignment/multiple access algorithms employ the same general concepts. An edge device (terminal) wishing to transmit data over a limited bandwidth link requests resources from a resource manager. The resource manager, based on fairness criteria, grants all or some of the resource request. The edge device accepts the allocation of resources and transmits data using the granted resources.
Referring to the drawing figures, FIG. 1 illustrates the topology of one known communications system 10 that uses a proprietary dynamic assignment/multiple access (DAMA) communication protocol to communicate over a satellite communications link. In this system 10, a number of personal computers 12 are networked to a first edge device 13 or first terminal 13, comprising customer premises equipment 13 having an antenna 14. This first edge device 13 or terminal 13 communicates by way of a processing satellite 11 that includes a switch network 15 and an antenna system 16 with a second edge device 13, or second terminal 13 comprising customer premises equipment 13 and an antenna 14. The second edge device 13 is networked to a number of personal computers 12. The personal computers 12 at each end of the communications link communicate with each other using the proprietary dynamic assignment/multiple access communication protocol.
The proprietary protocol provides that communication signals 17 (data) are routed from a transmitting edge device 13 or terminal 13 through the switch matrix 15 on the processing satellite 11 to a receiving edge device 13 or terminal 13. However, the proprietary protocol requires control signaling 18 to be routed from the transmitting edge device 13 or terminal 13 by way of the processing satellite 11 to a network control center 19 for processing, and then from the network control center 19 by way of the processing satellite 11 to the receiving edge device 13 or terminal 13.
This communications system 10 is designed to provide high-speed, cost-effective, flexible and reliable data connectivity required by market sectors including large corporate and governmental organizations, small and medium-sized businesses, and consumers and small office/home office (SOHO). These services are provided through meshed connectivity directly between two or more edge devices 13. One of the edge devices 13, acting as a gateway may be connected to terrestrial transport systems, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) or the Internet. This is enabled by the processing satellite 11 which provides a switch fabric and queuing functions (switch network 15)
The multiple access control signaling within this communications system 10 is a proprietary protocol based on an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) protocol. Using the asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) protocol, the system 10 will accommodate multiple types of data, video or voice traffic. The asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) has the ability to guarantee quality-of-service levels. Because the satellite 11 in this system 10 is a processing satellite 11, the allocation of resources is highly dependent on resources implemented on the satellite 11.
Direct internet access is more desirable than obtaining access via meshed private networks. It would be desirable to have systems that improve the bandwidth efficiency of its communications link. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have systems that require control signaling to be negotiated directly between the source and destination terminals. It would also be desirable to have a system whose performance is not dependent upon the availability of resources on a satellite. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide for a more efficient dynamic resource management systems.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the present invention provides for dynamic resource management systems that improve communication between a local area network edge device and a gateway that interfaces to an intemet service provider or corporate network. The system comprises one or more personal computers coupled by way of a network to the local area network edge device. The local area network edge device communicates by way of a non-processing satellite with the gateway.
The non-processing satellite implements a bent pipe communications link between the local area network edge device and the gateway. The non-processing (bent pipe) satellite provides a fixed connectivity to an aggregation point on the ground comprising the gateway.
The networking protocol supported by the local area network edge device is an Internet protocol (IP), such as 802.3 Ethernet, universal system bus (USB), or 802.11 Ethernet protocols, for example. Signaling in the system is based on non-asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) protocols. These protocols are preferably selected from public multiple access control signaling standards, such as digital video broadcastingxe2x80x94return channel over satellite (DVB-RCS), data over cable service interface specification (DOCIS) and 802.16, for example, although other proprietary implementations may be employed. dynamic assignment/multiple access algorithms that implement communication protocols that overlay the selected multiple access control signaling standard are employed in the system.